spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 57: Into the Feydark
Mem Moiar, Satyr který zdá se vede Spolesnost zve hrdiny na večeři. U salátové večeře se SG3 domlouvá co dále. Mem zmíní kouzelná pouta, magický předmět o kterém slyšel, možná jej i vlastní a která mají moc udržet svého nositele na dané pláni existence. Na Allananovu otázku jestli jim je zdá ovšem odpovídá nesouhlasně. Společnost se nakonec rozhodne Golgarimovi lhát. Zdá se že problém je stejně jen v jeho hlavě. Po jeho probuzení mu nasazují dřevěné náramky poskytnuté Spolesností a lžou o tom že se jedná o Shackles of Planar Binding. Golgarim je vděčný a věří. Dalším tématem je “Bexleyho” květina. Rusty McCharmless Leprikón s hrnečkem plným zlata začíná mluvit místo Mema, když vidí že Satyr naprosto souhlasí s tím aby si Bexley květinu odnesl. Vysvětluje že mu příjde divné, aby Summer Queen nepožádala je. Přecijen, Spolesnost slouží hlavně jí. Bexley popíše cestu kam se chystá květinu odnést. Rusty si je celkem jist že Titania, Královna Léta, spí někde úplně jinde. Ale příběh začíná dávat smysl. Podzemí o kterém Černý Zahradník mluví je prastaré a pro Spolesnost nedosažitelné z důvodů které později vysvětlí. Nakonec v Bexleym pozná Muže kterému zachránili život. Mluví o obří želvě a o Baelnorovi který jim dal potion života. Jestli je Letní Královna poslala na misi kde měli zachránit tohoto muže, musí to být on komu mají květinu předat. Chvíli mluví o důležitosti květiny při boji se Slaady, ale nakonec svolí. Dá skupině radu a popíše co je čeká na jejich cestě do Feydarku. Čeká je boj. Čeká je bloudění, kterému asi Bexley bude schopen zachránit. A čeká je pět místností. Každá postavena tak aby přes ní určitá rasa nebyla schopna projít. Bexley správně poukazuje na to, že to musí být důvod toho proč si Královna vybrala jeho. Rusty na to myslel už předtím. Piště si. Drow-ové nemají smysl pro humor. Elfové utíkají od problémů. Eladrin neumí myslet jako děti. Víly pro samé stromy nevidí les. Fomoriané nechápou vinu. Vážná Pixie radu pro Společnost sepíše. Allanon vědom si služeb ve Feywildu se ptá, co budou chtít na oplátku. V ten moment Mem Moiar přinese velkou křišťálovou lebku kterou postaví na stůl. Lebka nebezpečně pulzuje energií. “Vaše služba bude jediná. Vezmete tento artefact a cestou ho necháte v Hamadryanu, městě víl. Tato lebka po pár dnech exploduje elementálním chaosem a postaví horu.” Společnost souhlasí a chystá se na cestu. Satyr před odchodem vypráví pohádku, tak jak je zvykem. Prý s ním má něco společného. Vignette: Tři nádherné krásky Za sedmero horami a sedmero řekami, projížděl princ krajem. Radostí si zpíval a povídal s okolními zvířátky o své lásce. “Je krásná! A roztomilá!” “A zpívá krásněji než ty, modrý ptáčku!” řekl princ. “Vsadím své srdce že není krásnější ženy v celé zemi Víl!” V tu samou chvíli sletěl ptáček ze stromu a letěl chvilku vedle prince. Pak se změnil do krásné pohádkové slečny a přijal princovu unáhlenou sázku. Princ se snažil odvolat svá slova, ale sázka vyslovená před Fey, nemůže být nikdy odvolána. Dívka řekla že mu ukáže tři krásné ženy z tohoto lesa. Jestli jeho láska bude krásnější než ony, víly požehají jejich svatbě. Ale v případě že princ nemluvil pravdu, odevzdá své srdce měňavcově dýce. Dívka ukázala princovi jarní nymfu která vybouřila jeho chtíč a hamadryadu, která probudila jeho zájem. Ať už byla jejich krása bezmezná, rytíř odpověděl že ani jedna z nich není krásnější než jeho dáma. Mluvil od srdce. “Ale je krásnější než já?” Řekla nakonec dívka. Princ si prohlédl její tmavé oči, krásné tvary a safírová pera zapředená do vlasů. Nakonec, po dlouhém přemítání odpověděl: “Ano, je krásnější než ty.” Dívka se změnila zpět do modrého ptáčka a odletěla pryč. Ušetřila vyděšeného prince jeho života. Princ se oženil s láskou svého života a vládl svému království. Nikdy se však nebyl schopen podívat na nic hezkého aniž by toužil po krásné víle. Víla navždy vlastnila jeho srdce jakoby ho vlastnoručně vyrvala z jeho hrudi. Satyr dokončí pohádku a rozloučí se se skupinou která vyrazí skrze podzemí základny do Feydarku. Cesta skrze podzemí základny je dlouhá a náročná. Drexa je stále obtěžována kořeny. Společnost se vyhne v odstavném pruhu kořenu protiběžícímu pavoukovi a pokračuje do nitra země. Po odpočinku dorazí na křižovatku. Bexley je chce vést vpravo, ale jejich úkol pro Spolesnost je má vézt doleva. Po dlouhém ujednávání se Skupina rozhodne rozdělit. Pírko jako dobrovolník s Grullem a Starou Bouřkovou vyrazí do základny Slaadů i s ničivým artefactem. Zbytek bude pokračovat za Summer Queen. Skupina se rozloučí a Bexley i Allanon děkují Pírkovi a oslavují jeho odvahu. Pírko, který je, zdá se, odsouzen k smrti odchází s liškou a Feugenovým generálem. Zbytek sestupuje další den do podzemí. Nakonec naleznou Křišťálový les modrých jehličnanů. Velký hmyz se stará o nekonečně velký sad. Bexley vede skupinu skrze dokonale vysázený les. V jednu chvíli se zastaví, otočí a jde přesně zpět. Tento navigační Fuck-up je ovšem ve Feywildu známkou toho, že člověk který naviguje jde správně. Allanon sebere velkou šišku a všichni dorazí k velkému schodišti které vede hlouběji do Feydarku. Další den stráví skupina sestupování po zarostlých a mechových schodech. Nakonec dorazí do prastaré jeskyně která musí být kilometry a kilometry v podzemí. Místnost je porostlá spoustou květin a pod schodištěm je vítá velké Smaragdové oko. Na pravé straně je pět dveří. Skupina červů tvoří písmo na dveřích. Přeskupují se tak, aby se nápisy dali číst. Jakmile Bexley přečte první řádek jeden z červíků vystrčí hlavu a říká: “Dobrý?” Bexley kývne a červíci pokračují další větou. Dveře 1 Kromě jedněch je za každými dveřmi nebezpečný golem. Ani mosazný, ani kamený golem nejsou za těmito dveřmi a železný golem není vedle těchto dveří. Dveře 2 Každý golem je očarován aby dýchal element. Elektřinu dýchající golem není vedle těchto dveří, ale kyselinu dýchající je. Dveře 3 Čtyři golemové jsou: Hliněný Golem, Kamený Golem, Golem který dýchá elektřinu, Golem který dýchá kyselinu. Mosazný golem není vedle těchto dveří, ani golem který dýchá oheň. Dveře 4 Ani železný, ani hliněný golem nejsou vedle těchto dveří, ačkoliv jeden z nich je vedle Golema co dýchá kyselinu. Golem který dýchá mráz, je vedle těchto dveří. Dveře 5 Mosazný golem nedýchá mráz nebo elektřinu. Mráz a Oheň dýchající Golemové nejsou vedle sebe, ale Elektřinu a Kyselinu dýchající Golemové jsou. Allanon při řešení hádanky ztrácí trpělivost a chce projít prvními dveřmi, čímž jen potvrzuje že “Elfové utíkají od problémů.” Nakonec Společnost správně rozdělí Golemy, Dechy i Dveře a bezpečně projde Druhými dveřmi. V další místnosti na ně čekají váhy. “Rovnováha je cestou kupředu.” hlásí červí nápis. Červíci se poté schovají Bexleymu do zbroje. Místnost je plná mlhy. Na váhách je šest mušliček s čísly. Matematika. Všichni začnou rychle počítat a nikdo si nevšimne Golgarima který ihned říká “Tak je všechny schodíme..” Po přesunutí mušličky mlha houstne a v místnosti se hůře dýchá. Zdá se, že metoda pokus-omyl nebude fungovat. Hádanka trvá Společnosti dlouho. Všichni namáhají mozkové závity. Je to nakonec Drexa která i “přes samé stromy” “uvidí les”. Ještěří královna začne sundavat všechny kameny z Vah. Mlha začíná houstnout a Bexley se jí pokusí zastavit. Když však sundá poslední, Váhy se vyrovnají a za nimi se otevřou dveře. “Fey pro samé stromy nevidí les.” Odpověď byla snadná. Za dveřmi se to ovšem hemží kořeny. V zadní části místnosti se ke stropu tyčí obrovská květina. Části hub, křovin, stromů, liján, i květin tvoří tuto vysokou oživlou květinu s obrovskou troucípou tlamou, jejíchž kořeny, zdá se, pokrývají celou místnost. Podivný strážce Feydarku Drexa okamžitě skáče do dveří když vidí jak se kořeny a mech květiny začínají rozlézat směrem k nim. Allanon vyvolává velkého jelena a posílá ho proti části květiny. Golgarim vyráží odvážně do boje. Bexley a Pedro, který už je zdá se vyrovnanější ohledné své nově nabité magie, střílejí z povzdálí. Bexley chvíli polemizuje o zabíjení květin v chrámu královny léta. Kořen který byl původně pod dlaždicemi místnosti obmotává obřího jelena a zakusuje se do jeho masa. Golgarim dostává několik nepříjemných ran. Drexa, drží svou pozici, tak že by na ni byl Feugen hrdý. Měkolika metrový mech se jí několikrát pokusí vtáhnout do sebe, ale ona vytrvává na svém místě. Z Pedrova ramena lítají Magic Missiles s absolutní přesností do kořenů kterému se vysmýkne jelen. Jelen poté napadne samotná “ústa” místnosti. Tendriculos otevře svou tlamu a vypustí ze sebe několik obřích včel které začnou jelena bodat. Bexley mezitím zesílenou divokou magií Feywildu vyvolal křeslo. Zdá se, že vše co mu do té doby Summer Queen poslala pomohlo, mělo by i křeslo zapletené květinami. Usedne na něj a křeslo zmizí do vesmíru pod sebou. Golgarim mezitím začíná panikařit a snaží se utéct. Dostane se až nakonec místnosti kde najde dveře pokryté kořeny. Včely mezitím ubodají jelana a Allanon drtí Mech obtěžující Drexu svým trnovým bičem. Drexa mech rosekne vedví, ale to neústupnout flóru nezastaví, jen zpomalí. Pedro pálí ohnivé šipky a Bexley dorazí do Limba. Vždy-se-měnící Chaos Limba Jeho křeslo vyjede ze strany věže která se drží na kusu krystalu plujícího šílenstvím. Písek se mění na oheň který se roztéka na vodu která okamžitě zkamení do diamantu který začne hořet. Šílenstvím proplouvá loď poď černými plachtami. Vyděšený Bexley má jediné přání v hlavě. “Chci zpět!” Křeslo zajede zpět do strany věže. Mezitím v zarostlé místnosti Feydarku Drexa rozrazila oba zbylé mechy a vyráží proti včelám. Pedro upálí zbytky kořenu který se sápal po Allanonovi a pokračuje proti ústům. Allanon postupuje vpřed a za ním ze země vyjede křeslo s vyděšeným Bexleym. Bexley seskočí a přidává se zpět do boje, zdá se otřesen tím co viděl. Červíci v jeho armoru se mezitím změnili do diamantů, vody, zlata, bláta a kousku náušnice. Jedna z obřích včel ukradne Drexe její sekeru a Allanon vyčaruje kouli ohně v kořenech květiny. Bexley ustřelí včelu která drží sekeru a ta se nepříjemně zabodne zpět do Drexy. Drexa s ní zabije poslední včelu. Rostlina se mezitím pomalu pohne až k Allanonovi a šlehne po něm výhonkem. Druid zcepení a padne na zem. Zdá se, že ho rostlina chce sníst. Všichni pálí o sto šest do těla velké květiny. Bexley přesným zásahem trefí květinu a ta začne kamenět. V několik vteřinách zkamení celá místnost. Všichni oddechují a ničí kamenou květinu. Poté začínají odpočívat. Při odpočinku se jim podaří sundat kamené kořeny ze dveří a naleznou cestu dál. V další místnosti je čekají dva piedestaly s prostorem na házení kostek a plátnem z mechu. U Vzdálenější Piedestalu stojí socha vyděšeného Eladrina který vypadá jako by snažil navštěvníky poslat pryč. Červíci potřetí opouštějí Bexleyho a píší na zeď “Okvětní Lístky”. Zdá se, že jde o hru v kostky proti soše. Pedro se kostek něco nahrál a vyráží proti soše. Kostky na piedestalu sochy se roztočí ve víru a dopadnou na mech. 1, 2, 3, 5, 5 “Dva.” Pronese socha. Pedro nechápe co se stalo. Hodí své kostky a řekne “Tři” Rána energie ho odhodí od piedestalu a nepříjemně zraní. “Tak tuhle hru asi neznám..” Pronese bývalý voják a posteskne si že se nemá čeho napít. Postupně zkusí štěstí všichni. Společnost si zapisuje výsledky hodů sochy, ale smysl v nich najít nemůže. 1, 3, 3, 3, 4 “Šest” Pronese socha. Socha hodí třikrát stejná čísla což kromě ujištění že nemluví náhodně příliš nepomáhá. 1, 2, 5, 5, 6 “Osm” řekne socha k údivu všech nekamených v místnosti. Golgarim se na podruhé pokusí podvádět, ale rána je silnější. Trest. Společnost správně určí že jejich radou je nechovat se jako Eladrini a nehledat v hodech nic složitého, ale správnou odpověď stále nemají. 2, 2, 3, 6, 6 “Dva” řekne socha. Zdá se, že budou muset počkat až hodí stejná čísla jako hodila socha a doufat že stejná odpověď bude soše stačit. Je to až Pedro, který si uvědomí systém “okvětních lístků”. Nejdříve háže socha. “Dva” Pedro se utvrdí ve své teorii. Vezme kostky a hodí. “Šest” oznámí sebevědomě muž. “Proč?” otáže se socha. “Spočítal jsem okvětní lístky. Jednička má květ, ale nemá lístky. Dvojka, čtyřka a šestka nemají květ. Trojka má dva lístky, pětka čtyři. Dva a Čtyři je šest. Socha neodpoví a místo toho se za ní otevřou dveře. “Prastaří Eladrin neumí myslet jako malé děti.” Skupina projde do další místnosti. Zbývají jim dvě místnosti a dvě rady. “Drow-ové nemají smysl pro humor.” a “Fomoriané nechápou vinu.” Skupinka červíku napíše nad dveře které vypadají jako známé Dveře ze základny nápis. “Prosím klepejte.” Golgarim vyrazí ke dveřím že půjde pravděpodobně o vtip a zaklepe. “Kdo tam?” “Golgarim” “Golgarim kdo?” “Píča..” pronese trpaslík a s ránou odletí od dveří. Skupina vymyslí že potřebují někoho kdo má druhé jméno. Nejnovější člen klepe na dveře. “Kdo tam?” “Allanon Woodward” “Allanon Woodward kdo?” “Allanon Woodward Druid” pronese postava a odletí od dveří. Zbytek skupiny mezitím vymýšlí vtip. První vymyslí Pedro a vyraží klepat na dveře. “Kdo tam?” “Ni” “Ni kdo?” Chvilku je v mínosti pauza. Pak se ozve rychlý nádech pochopení. “Oooooh…” “HAHAHAHAhaaaaaaa” Dveře se smějí a při posledním “haaaaaaa” se doširoka rozevřou. “Drowové nemají smysl pro humor.” Poslední místnost má v sobě tři sochy a oltář s knihou. Červíci píšou po zdech. “Kdo spáchal největší hřích?” První socha znázorňuje krásnou ženu ve velké sukni která má na hrudi vypáleno písmeno A. Druhá socha představuje muže ve vysokých botách, kožené tunice s přívěkem stříbrného B. Poslední je muž v drahých šatech, velkým nosem a stříbrnou mincí s rytbou písmena C. Kniha na oltáři se jmenuje Šarlatové Písmeno a Pedro začíná pomalu číst. Skupina se dlouze radí která z postav je největším hříšníkem. Drexa zaujme stanovisko že je to žena, protože “Nevytrvala.” Okolo ještěřice bez ocasu se objeví rudá aura. Allanon s ní souhlasí, neměla podvést svého muže. Golgarim a Pedro se shodnou že největší vinu nese Arthur Dimmesdale, neboť se pokusil o vraždu. Okolo nich se objeví stříbrná aura. Bexley sám rozhodne že největší hříšník je Lath Chillingworth, neboť se pokusil rozvrátit manželství. Objeví se kolem něj zlatá aura a on si všimne dveří do další mínosti, kde už na něj čeká jeho královna. Ostatní vidí jak projde zdí. Drexa chvilku zkouší zeď. Golgarim změní názor a jeho aura také zezlátne, dveře ovšem nevidí. Bexley mezitím dorazí do místnosti. V ní ho vítá jeho královna. Květiny plní celou místnost a z obrovské sukně stoupá velká malá holčička v květinových šatech. Velké šlahouny šahají do tří zbylých částí místnosti. Její ruka sahá k černému zahraníkovi. Dojde až k její ruce a nechá se “pohladit”. Poté vyndá ze své zbroje Slunečnici kterou tam ukryl a položí jí do ruky. Zbytek skupiny doráží do místnosti. Jejich výjev je ovšem jiný. Uprostřed caverny je ohavná odporná socha z chapadel. Velké fialové oko pulzuje uprostřed ohavnosti. Květina kterou umístí Bexley do jednoho z chapadel rychle opadá a její červený vnitřek začne pulzovat stejně jako fialové oko. Jsou ve Fane of the Eye. Iluze spadne i z očí Černého Zahradníka. V tu samou chvíli se mu udělá neskutečně zle a on padá k zemi otráven. Ze zadu je slyšet Pedrův smích který celou situaci jen zhoršuje. Zdá se, že Allanon měl pravdu, ve Feywildu není chytré nic jíst. Ačkoliv černé bobule splnily Bexleyho přání, udělaly to po svém. A on byl triknut Starším Elementálním Okem k ukradení jednoho z Elementálních Ingotů, který v tomto světě vypadal jako Slunečnice. Umístění pod základnou Spolesnosti, Phylactery jako truhlička s truhlíkem, světlo kopretiny, vypálený znak do Bexleyho ruky, neznalost členů Feywildu, Rustyho přesvědčení o tom kde by Summer Queen měla spát, cesta skrze podzemí které odpovídalo Torilu, boj s květinami které je sem nechtěly pustit, Smaragdové Oko u vstupu, točité schodiště stejné jako pod Sacred Stonem, vyděšený pohled sochy Eladrina a nakonec celkové zabezpeční místností konečně začne dávat smysl. Feyn of the Eye. Pedro se dosměje a Allanon se snaží uzdravit Bexleyho. Jeho otrava je ale, zdá se, v jeho hlavě. Nikdo neví co by měl dělat. Nakonec se Společnost rozhodne vrátit domů. Vyrazí kupředu a brzo se naleznou uvnitř velkého padlého stromu na povrchu. Navigace Feywildem už nikoho nepřekvapí. Dva MushroomCapové které předtím Pedro zahlédl v “paneláku” je přivítají u sebe doma. Golgarim je zdraví po trpaslicku a ani jednoho malého muže to nepřekvapí. Allanon pochválí domov a poděkuje oboum trpaslíkům. Oni se ukloní a jak je zvykem Feywildu předají Dar. K Allanově neradosti ovšem Pedrovi a ne jemu. Rozinky Feywine, kterých Pedro dostane celý pytlík dělají magické víno nevídané chuti. Oba trpaslíci s ním naplní velký džbán a pak se v něm koupou a přitom vydávají podivné zvuky. Drexa komentuje že jí Dryáda slíbila že jí zpět nepustí, ale ona se proplížila za ní. Společnost přenocovává u trpaslíčků. Druhý den vyrážejí zpět k portálu. Cestou se setkávají s Viktorem, který utěšuje Bexleyho a předává mu dopis. Golgarim se objeví na mýtině v High Forestu. Eladrin hlídající portály k němu doflashuje a vítá ho. Golgarim si nic nepamatuje. Netuší nic o návštěvě Feywildu. Okamžitě stuhne a křičí že se určitě odportuje. Znuděný starý elf ho uspí a čeká na další. O deset hodin později se objeví Pedro. Je opilý z Rozinkového Vína a škytá. Eladrin ho ubytuje a řekne mu že jeho přátele se vrátí do deseti dnů anebo nikdy. Pedro to zapije. O desetiden později z portálu vyleze Allanon a Bexley. Navzdory Allanonově snaze o překládání jim Eladrin commonem oznámí že na nikoho dalšího už čekat nemusejí. Oba dorazí k chaloupce ve které leží v umělém spánku Golgarim a v alkoholovém spánku Pedro. Bexley sebou flákne do postele a omdlí únavou. Pedro má dojem že v delíriu zahlédl Allanona za chatkou jak láme svou hůl, jestli to nebyla halucinace ovšem netuší. Vignette: Čistý štít Sai Homilion u oběda připomíná svůj zítřejší Den Jména. Dále Sai Společnost varuje že dnešní Wild Magic bude mít něco společného s Ohněm. Poté sejde dolů do skladu a vypustí Wild Magic skrze vlákna ingotu. Kira a Lyanna veňku mezitím chválí jak je krásné slunce. Několik minut z oblohy prší neohnivá vejce. Sai v tom nalezne pravidelnost kterou nikdo nevidí. Další den není Ingot k nalezení. U oběda se pošťuchuje Alaran a Ettiene ohledně Homoseuxality, Incestu a smrti Alarana. Deekin poznamenává že bude zatmění Slunce. Sai říká že s tím počítá. Slunce a Měsíc jsou přecijen znakem rodu Homilion. Ettiene znovu mluví o potionu pro prase. Lyanna posílá Saiovi mentální message s narozeniovým přáním. Maex komentuje Kormaca v korunce že by se měl chovat jinak když ho teď uctívá celé město. Alaran větu schazuje “Je to asi čtrnáct lidí, tak si zas moc nefanděte...” Sai má velký proslov ve kterém Společnost kárá. Kormac mluví o tom že ho nikdy popravit nechtěl a někteří se omlouvají. Nakonec Sai mluví o tom že s novým jménem vykročí pravou nohou. Nové jméno. Žádné lži. Nikdo ho nebude pronásledovat. Nebude se muset vytáčet. Nebude muset utíkat a lhát. “Čistý štít” zakončí Sai svůj proslov. “Tabula Rasa” pronese Deekin se zasněním. Sai nabídne pravdivé odpovědi celé Společnosti kromě Alarana. Kormac se ho zeptá jestli je Saiem. Sai odpoví že ano. “Vítej zpět příteli.” Stiskne mu ruku velký Půl-ork s úsměvem. “Pro Vás, budu vždy Sai.” Dovolí poté high elf Společnosti nadále používat své dětské jméno. Maex se ptá “Co si Helian myslí o Kiře?” Sai se Kiry zastane a mluví o tom že Kira je zvyklá na jiný způsob smluv. Její pact s jejím pánem Mephistofelem je velice volný. To co je ve středu Fane of the Eye je něco mnohem nebezpečnějšího a malá nepozornost tomu dovolí ovládnout celé tělo. Viní Kiru z naivity, ne ze zrady. Ettiene a Kira mezitím dělají prasečí vtipy na Kormaca, který se přidává. Kira se ptá Saie na nové jméno a Ettiene kdyže to teda bude. “Jdeme na to.” Usměje se Sai. Těsně před polednem vyleze Sai nahoru na prostřední část budovy Společnosti. Téměř celé město se shromáždí okolo. Mezi lidmi stojí i členové Společnosti. Všichni koukají nahoru na Saie. Na obloze pomalu začíná zatmění a Sai začíná svůj proslov. Díky, že jste všichni přišli. Dnešek je dnem, kdy příjmu nové jméno. U každého elfa to znamená že ušel cestu života za kterou se může ohlédnout a zhodnotit jí. Sai se rozhlédne dokola po davu kolem budovy. Ta má začala koncem. Vyndá z pochvy GraySpear, rapier bez čepele. Začala smrtí mých rodičů a mým pádem na samotné dno. A stejně jako náš rodinný meč ztratil své ostří, já ztratil svou naději. Zasune rapier zpátky do pochvy a prokračuje Avšak stejně jako může být tento meč znovu vykován .. Pomalu vytahuje druhý rapier z pochvy hned vedle prvního. Běžnému oku se zdá, že pouhým znovutasením rapier opravil. ...může být naděje a víra v život obnovena. Jak vytáhne rapier pomalu se kolem něj začnou objevovat vlákna. A právě Společnost.. Objeví se jemná vlákna vedoucí od všech členů Společnosti k Saiovi. byla ta, co mi ukázala, cesta vždy vede kupředu a já našel svou novou rodinu. Ve Vás všech. vlákna se objeví a začnou táhnout ze všech přítomných To Vy jste mi dali sílu se postavit Smrti jenž mou pouť započala. vlákna stále namotávají na čepel a tvoří velký uzel A tak já, Sai, a můj meč, přijímáme její jméno. V davu se objeví postava v černém hávu, která jakoby vyjela ze země. Nechť jsem nadále znám jako Saigwanath Homilion! Utáhne vlákna a namíří meč vzhůru na oblohu. Náměstí Red Larche zastíní právě kulminující zatmění. Vlákna vyletí do vzduchu a téměř se zdá že je napájí životní energie celého města. Měsíc zčená navzdory tomu že se zdálo že černější být nemůže. Vypadá to, že se po něm něco svíjí a leze. V další chvíli se zdá, že ho výboj Saigwanathovy magie vyslal proti slunci. Tmavá černá skrvna která bývala Selúne, měsíc Torilu, se zmenšuje. V další chvíli doletí ke Slunci a rozbije se o něj. Zdá se, že se rozbil o slunce. Dav zírá vzhůru. Černá skrvna ve tvaru chapadel, nebo snad oka se pomalu plazí po slunci. Symbol ohlašující tisíciletí utrpení. Předzvěst konce světa. Znamení Prastarých. Ticho na náměstí by se dalo krájet. Není slyšet vůbec nic. Ptáci nezpívají. Nikdo ani nehlesne. Maexovo brnění a chapadla se s děsivou radostí protáhnou. Smrt, která si přišla zapsat Saiovo nové jméno, se vyděšeně dívá na oblohu. Je slyšet dětský pláč. Někdo v davu křičí. Pak začne brebentění. Slova jako “Konec světa”, “Oni příjdou” a “Season of Doom” se šíří davem. Členové Společnosti se chytají za hlavu. Tuší co se stalo a že za to Sai snad ve skutečnosti nemůže. Je jim ale jasné, že lidem to nikdo nevysvětlí. “Hvězdy budou jasně hořet, vařit se a vypařovat se.” “Scary scary scary scary solstice” “They will reclaim all in their name” “They will return” “Sai je přivolal?” “Může za to on!” “Proč to udělal?!” Dav si začíná špitat Saiovo jméno a zvedat svůj zrak zpět ke střeše s High Elfem. Zmatkující Sai na střeše mezitím vede vnitřní monolog. “Sakra! Sakra! Sakra! Už zase! Musím zmizet. Tohle je typický. Proč se mi nemůže stát že by se jednou neobrátilo všechno proti mně?! Sakra! Tohle nemám přece šanci vysvětlit.. Jak jim mám asi říct že to byla jen náhoda?!” “Tak to nedělej…” ozve se Saiovi v hlavě nepříjemně známý a úlisný hlas. “Říkal jsem ti že máš být ticho…” odpovídá Saigwanath druhému hlasu v jeho hlavě "Chtěl jsem jen pomoct, ale jak chceš..." “Jak bys mi mohl zrovna ty pomoct?” "Jen říkám, že nemusí vědět, že to byla náhoda..." nadhodí téměř ledabyle hlas půl-elfa. “Jasně.. takže jim prostě mám oznámit konec světa?” zeptá se ironicky high elf. "Třeba." Ve slově je téměř slyšet Windharrowův arogantní úsměv. “Ale.. to.. Vlastně.. Myslím, myslím že..” Saigwanathův vnitřní hlas se změní do skutečného “...myslím, že jste všichni připraveni. Lidé z Red Larche ztichnou a zírají na Saie. Připraveni vědět proti jaké hrozbě doopravdy se Společností čelíte. Kormac s sebou škubne a téměř to vypadá jako by se snažil od Saie distancovat. Neviditelný nepřítel je mnohem nebezpečnější než ten, který je všem na očích. Otevřel jsem Vám oči a zrušil iluzi bezpečí. “Iluzi?” projede davem “Ono to tam bylo celou dobu?” Lidé brebentí víc než předtím. “My to neviděli!” “On jen zrušil iluzi!” mumlá dav. Zdá se, že dav Saigwanathovu lež spolkne. A ano, konec světa se blíží… ...možná bude v plamenech nebo pod závaly země... Několik lidí se otočí směrem k zemním priestům kteří se radši dívají do země. ..jenže to bude konec pro ty, co v něj věří! “Ano!” křičí slabý hlas zezadu Pro nás to ale bude začátek! Smrtka vedle Maexe se ušklíbne a zmizí zpět v zemi. A MY si zvolíme jak bude vypadat! “Ano! Jóó!” podporuje Saie pár lidí. Já, celá společnost a pevně věřím, že i celý Red Larch.. “Jóóó!” vykřikne větší část davu a Kormac se usměje a kýve zatímco Sai pokračuje se postaráme o to… Dramatická pauza aby to byl začátek plný jednoty a síly!! Dav začne křičet a jásat. Někdo tleská a jiní pískají. “My vytrváme!!” souhlasí hlas ze zadní části davu. Pár hlasu se k němu přidá. Sai si na střeše utře spocené čelo a rozhlíží se po okolí. Zachytí Maexův úsměv. Dav se pomalu utiší. Všichni koukají co se stane dál. Někdo přímo pod budovou Společnosti si klekne. Člověk vedle něj také. Vedle Kiry si klekne mladá žena a její děti následují jejího příkladu. Před Ettienem stojí starý pán, který se otočí a pomalu doklekne před něj. Klečících lidí přibývá. Někteří klečí směrem k Saiovi a budově.. ..jiní před členem Společnosti který byl zrovna v jejich blízkosti. V několika pomalých až rozvážných vlnách poklekává celý dav. Je ticho. Už klečí všichni. Sedláci, Vojáci, Ryby, Imdarr, Matka Yalantha, Jonah, Earth Priesti, dokonce i Stanner. V davu lidí zůstala stát jen Společnost. Kira si všimne Deekina který neklečí, ale stejně není vidět. Přes ohlá záda klečících lidí jde vidět jak se Ettiene rozhlíží kolem sebe. Kormac a Maex na sebe zírají přes několik stovek lidí. “...tak to bude víc než čtrnáct no...” zaslechne Kormac od Alarana. Sai se dívá dolů ze střechy nad celým Red Larchem. Sleduje klečící dav sahající do všech ulic města a pomalu se uklidňuje. Spolkli to. High elf se usměje a začíná pomalu slézat ze střechy. “Čistý štít jo?” ušklíbne se hlas v jeho hlavě. “Drž hubu...”